scpstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pacmansonic138/Archive 1
~ SonicDude (Talk) (Blog) '' Come to the chat please. '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 18:07, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tell the users of SNN chat to come to this chat for SNN Night Live, please. '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 01:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel lonely... I feel lonely. You can tell some users to come to this chat and chat with moi. '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 20:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Y u leave chat when I was gonna show u epic photos by moi? '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 03:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Important Please come on chat. I got an idea that might expand SCP Studios. '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 19:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on SNN Chat please. -- 02:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, why did you diss me to SonicDude? I don't support this kind of attitude. -- 02:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::False, I did not allow them, SonicDude said the Lowest he would use is 480p, and yes, you did diss me, I looked at the log. Also, Rugrats has had Copyright claims, same with Invader Zim, so we cannot use them. Even though Invader Zim is on YouTube now, we cannot use it due to previous copyright claims, we cannot take that risk, Pacmansonic138. Ren & Stimpy is owned by a company with a history of taking down videos due to copyright claims, so even that is risky. On top of that, Ren & Stimpy is in poor quality, and the show is terrible (IMO) at that. -- 02:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Please respond to my message. -- 02:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did.'' -- 02:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm looking at the Chat Log now, and I see what I said. -- 02:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Pac, you should know the SCP Studios cannot air any programs by Nickelodeon, Disney or Cartoon Network. ~ SonicDude (Talk) (Blog) '' 02:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :No, those companies have different standards. -- 03:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) There is some shows we can air and some we can't. '~ SonicDude' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 03:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :'Seriously?' Just because we cannot air certain shows doesn't mean you need to over react like this. Do you '''WANT' SCP Studios to risk getting taken down over a few stupid shows? We could get taken down. -- 04:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry then, maybe I didn't say the right things at the right time. ~ SonicDude (Talk) (Blog) '' 14:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: "-since you trust Bullet more make him your Co-Founder" I'm trying to fair with everyone on SCP Studios, but I can't please everyone at one time, Pac. And being a co-founder is unreplacible, no one can replace a co-founder, especially Bullet. If you wanna leave, leave then. It's your decision, not mine. '~ SonicDude''' ''(Talk) (Blog) '' 14:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I know your not a SCP Member, but can please get on chat for a moment